Darksplash's Story
by pokEFan22
Summary: A regular cat living in WindClan enjoys his nice life. But when he is included in a prophecy, will it change his life? More importantly, his personality?


**Darksplash's Story - Chapter One**

**This is a re-written version of the old Darksplash's Story I had. Thanks to constructive critiscm, I will try to make this even better than the original. If you want to read the old Darksplash's Story, it's not there anymore, so sorry. xD**

Bright yellow stars flickered in the night sky. A flash of golden fur appeared in front of the wide-open nursery, yowling in pain. Her sky blue eyes widened in horror as she fell straight to the ground.

A greyish-blue furred warrior darted from the warrior's den to his mate. He licked her ears with comfort and lay down beside her. His back fur bristled as he nudged the cat's cheek. "Time for your kits, right?" he growled, tail twitching nervously.

The golden cat sighed, resting her head on her paws. She yowled with pain once more, and stared deep into her mate's amber eyes. "My kits are coming too early," she muttered. "They are not due for another half-moon. Why are they coming right now?" Wailing, the cat fell into the grass.

The grumpy warrior licked her back, still twitching his tail. "You better not die, Brightwish. You're too young to go to StarClan. You just turned a warrior three moons ago!"

Brightwish groaned and rested her head on her paws once more. "I'd rather die than to see my kits suffer." A spasm of pain shot through her, and her yowl was loud enough to send some warriors out of their dens.

A grey-colored tabby with green eyes walked over to Brightwish. His tail lashed with anger, but the she-cat could tell he was worried. "You woke me up from an amazing dream!"

Another cat walked out, one with tortoiseshell fur and forest green eyes. "Why must your kits come at night?" she asked calmly, though her eyes sparkled with grief. "Where is the medicine cat when you need her?"

Brightwish looked at the medicine den with pain in her eyes. Before she could yowl, a cream-colored she-cat with sea-green eyes and one black paw padded over, limping on one leg. "Brightwish! Your kits have come early," the medicine cat meowed as she ran one paw across the queen's belly. "I'm sorry for being late. StarClan sent me for a dream you mustn't hear about."

The tortoiseshell she-cat growled. "Skycloud. What if one of her kits came already? What if she died? It would be all your fault!"

Skycloud's legs trembled with impatience. "Streamflower, do not worry. I promise Brightwish won't have to leave us. She looks like she's doing well." Her eyes came to the she-cat's belly, and grinned. "It looks like she'll be having three wonderful kits."

The grey tom walked back to the moss-covered entrance of the warriors den. "I'm leaving. Don't think I don't care, Brightwish, but I was half-asleep when I walked over here and heard that yowl."

Skycloud ignored him. One more spasm of pain shot through Brightwish, and finally, a kit appeared. The grey warrior with amber eyes immediantly ran to lick its sac.

"Let me handle it, Greypelt. It's alright." Skycloud watched as the first kit appeared before: a white furred she-cat.

Greypelt growled and stood back. "White! How will that help her hunt in the seasons beside leaf-bare?"

Skycloud shot him an angry look, then stared back at Brightwish's belly. The second kit tumbled out, being white with jet black paws. The medicine cat licked it out of its sac. This one was a tom.

Finally, the last one came out. This one was black with a white-colored paw on his left front leg. "A she-cat and two toms." Skycloud purred as she licked the last one until he came out of his sac. The kits began to suckle immediantly at Brightwish's belly.

"That last one looks like it'll make a great warrior!" Greypelt pointed with his muzzle to the black one. He purred, ignoring what Skycloud had said earlier, and began to lick the three kits with long strokes. Brightwish helped, licking them each behind the ears.

A deep purr rumbled in her throat. "They'll be safe, right, Skycloud?"

The white she-cat nodded, taking a step back. "They're beautiful, Brightwish. I can't wait to see their eyes open. Where's Rainstar in all this?" Chuckling, the cat raced back to the medicine den.

The tortoiseshell, Streamflower, gazed at Brightwish. She purred as she looked at the kits. "That black kit will make a great warrior one day; I can tell!"

The queen stared at her black kit. Sure enough, it was the biggest of the three. Maybe Streamflower was right.

"You should go back to the nursery," Greypelt exclaimed. "Now that you know each kit is safe, and you are, too, you should get some sleep."

Brightwish nodded slowly, picking up each kit one by one and putting them into the nursery. Greypelt helped with the biggest one, although it didn't seem that heavy to him.

The grey warrior looked back at the gorse bush, flicking his ears. Flashing a smile, he entered the warrior's den for a good night's rest.

A sleek, brown-furred tom with golden eyes paced outside his den. Hearing the gossip right when he woke up, he knew that Brightwish had her kits. But why would it happen in the middle of the night? _At least I slept through it. _Smiling to himself, he moved his paws towards the nursery. He jumped down in the gorse bush that covered this den, noticing the golden-furred she-cat lick her kits one by one. "They look perfect."

A startled expression filled Brightwish's face as she looked at them. She calmed down, realizing it was just Rainstar, and looked down at her children again. "I know." Hope flickered in her eyes as she pushed the kits closer to her belly. The three suckled her milk with happiness.

"I take it that the white one opened her eyes?" His muzzle pointed towards the she-cat with the blue eyes.

Brightwish purred. "Yes." She licked that one behind the ears, and her kit looked up at her.

"Do you want to name your kits now?" Rainstar paced the green floor nervously. He was itching to make a ceremony for these three.

Brightwish looked at her kits with silence. Moments later, she flicked her ears and stared up at the brown cat before her. "Yes, it's perfect. He-" she flicked her tail towards the white tom - "will be called Whitekit. The one with the blue eyes will be called Sweetkit. And the black one...Darkkit."

Rainstar purred. "Great names. I'll make a ceremony right now." He jumped over the log and padded away.

Brightwish stood up. A gentle look filled her eyes as she watched the kits bounce around her. They were wanting to go outside. The queen giggled and picked them up, jumping out of the bush and standing a few rabbit-lengths from the boulder.

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Boulder for a Clan meeting!" Rainstar's yowl was loud enough for the whole Clan to hear. Greypelt was the first to come out of his den. Purring, he sat behind Mudtalon. The brown deputy with dark blue eyes stared at him.

Streamflower was the next to come out; she sat beside Greypelt. Ignoring Mudtalon's look, she glanced up at the Boulder with a happy expression. A grey warrior with green eyes followed behind Streamflower. He sat the farthest away from the Boulder, and looked up at Rainstar.

Bright green eyes peeked out of the entrance to the elder's den. The she-cat took a step outside and lay down in the sun. "What could the meeting be about this time?" she asked, loud enough for Brightwish to hear.

"You'll see." The queen purred through a mouthful of kittens. Brightshine was always rude. She stared at the cats in the clearing.

Footsteps could be heard behind her, and she glanced at a brown tabby queen with kind blue eyes. Bluestep.

"Your kits, right?" Bluestep grinned, sitting beside her. "It won't be long before mine are born, too. They're due in a week or two. I can already feel the pain."

Brightwish nodded, keeping her eyes on Rainstar. She set her kits down as the rest of the cats gathered in the middle of camp. Before they could run, she wrapped her tail around each.

Skycloud trotted from the medicine den and sat beside Mudtalon. She scratched herself behind the ears. Brightwish could tell she knew what this meeting was about.

Bouncing from the apprentice's den came a tortoiseshell she-cat with wide blue eyes. "Glassfur!" she yelled at the grey warrior with green eyes, running over to him. "Am I becoming a warrior?!"

Glassfur narrowed his eyes. "You just started training several weeks ago, Tortoisepaw. Probably not."

Purring, Bluestep moved closer to the golden queen. She glanced at Glassfur. "That's my mate. He's training Tortoisepaw right now. That apprentice can be a pain."

_Like I didn't already know. _Brightwish rolled her eyes, watching as more cats emerged from their dens.

A grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes padded out of her den, along with a brown warrior with blue eyes and a white underbelly. Flashfur and Whitetalon. They were one of the last ones.

"Any longer and Flashfur will be having kits," Bluestep whispered into Brightwish's ear. "They always seem to hang around, sharing tounges and hunting with each other."

Brightwish nodded. She had noticed it, too, but she didn't think about it that much.

Once all the cats were gathered around their leader, Rainstar began to speak. "I would like to say that three new kits have been born in WindClan." Cats who had slept through Brightwish's kitting glanced at her. The queen looked down at the grass, sighing to herself.

Rainstar spoke once more. "Brightwish has kitted three new warriors: Congratulate Sweetkit, Whitekit, and Darkkit!"

Brightwish looked up at the cloud-covered sky, a proud look in her sky blue eyes.

"SWEETKIT!" "WHITEKIT!" "DARKKIT!" Voices filled the clearing, loud enough for prey to hear. Brightwish couldn't help but chuckle as she saw some rabbits run away from the heather outside of camp and into their burrows.

"Congratulations." Bluestep smiled, twitching her whiskers. "They look adorable." She licked Brightwish's kits behind the ears. They shuffled away from her beside Brightwish. The queens both chuckled.

Rainstar looked at his Clan with a happy expression. He jumped down the hill and went back into his own den. Mudtalon got up from his position from the base of the hill and followed the leader. _What are they going to talk about? _Brightwish wondered. With two kits in her jaws, and Bluestep carrying Sweetkit, she padded back to the nursery.

A few weeks had passed. Brightwish sat in the center of the nursery, watching the log as three kits suckled her milk.

Whitekit had opened his eyes a couple days after Sweetkit did. They were a wonderful golden color, just like Brightwish's fur, but a bit darker. The white kit crouched down for his mother's milk, his eyes sparkling.

The queen purred. She licked him behind the ear, and stood up. "You don't have to drink my milk all the time, you know. I think you're fat enough."

Darkkit had not opened his eyes yet, but Brightwish could tell he just wasn't ready. _Take your time, _she thought. _Pretty soon, your eyes will open._

With Whitekit in her jaws, she traveled outside into camp. This was the second time the tom saw WindClan camp. Purring, she saw the leader's den and began to walk towards it. Her paws touched warm greenleaf grass, and she walked over to the huge boulder where meetings took place. The she-cat padded past the heather tunnel leading to Rainstar's den. It opened up into a wide clearing. Rainstar was licking his paws. He twitched his ears and looked up, scenting Brightwish.

"It's me," the queen explained. She moved closer to the leader, dropping Whitekit on the floor. "Can Whitekit explore the camp now? He seems ready, and it's already been a few weeks."

Rainstar purred, gazing at the tom. "It's fine by me, as long as he doesn't run away. Don't let him explore the territory around camp, okay?"

Brightwish dipped her head. "I promise." She picked up Whitekit gently, walking through the heather. "Welcome to the world, Whitekit."

The tom meowed happily, squirming in Brightwish's jaws. The golden she-cat released him and he gazed around.

Brightwish also glanced around the clearing. Flashfur and Whitetalon were sharing tounges near the fresh-kill pile, as usual. Tortoisepaw and Glassfur were just getting back from training. Near the nursery, Bluestep was watching her two kits wrestle. They had been born a week ago, a little later than they were due. But both of the kits had survived as Poolkit and Canyonkit. Darkkit and Sweetkit were also being watched by her; Darkkit sneaking up on the queen's tail.

Brightwish's attention focused on the elder's den. Brightshine and Petalstorm were sharing tounges in the small heather. They were the only elders in the Clan, but were old and wise enough to be there when Rainstar was just a small kit living in the nursery.

It was then she realized Tortoisepaw was limping on one hind leg with Glassfur beside her. "Skycloud! I stepped on a thorn!" she yowled.

Brightwish purred, watching Skycloud's annoyed expression as she walked out of the medicine den.

Letting her eyes drift to the fresh-kill pile, she heard Mudtalon giving out a sun-high patrol. Flashfur and Hazelpaw were being called; along with Glassfur, who would lead the patrol. The brown apprentice with amber eyes bounced around the clearing with an excited look in her eyes. Brightwish remembered: this was her first patrol. Her ceremony was three days ago.

"Brightwish!"

The she-cat flinched, hearing her name being called. It sounded like Bluestep. Knowing this wasn't good news, the queen grabbed Whitekit by the scruff of his neck and sprinted towards her friend.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes drifted from Bluestep to Sweetkit. The white kit was whimpering miserably.

"I think Sweetkit's deaf _and_ blind." She flicked her tail and her ears, looking at the ground with an awkward expression.

"Why do you think that?" Brightwish saw her fur bristle, but didn't try to stop it. How would Sweetkit be able to communicate with others now?

Bluestep frowned. Her expression went from awkward to frightened, and she kept her eyes on the grass. "She kept on bumping her head on the wall when she wanted to go outside, like she couldn't see. When I call to her, she doesn't respond. When you were talking to Rainstar, she began to leave camp and the only way I could get her back was chase her. She doesn't even look back when I call. She could be deaf."

Brightwish lashed her tail. She licked Sweetkit behind the ears. "I'm sorry, Sweetkit. I know you can't hear, but you'll always be safe with me." She took the white warrior into the nursery, and looked back out. "Keep her there, okay? I want her safe."

Nodding, Bluestep looked at her own kits. Darkkit was play-fighting with Poolkit, almost next to the warrior's den. "Get back here!" the queen ordered, twitching her whiskers.

Darkkit blinked, looking at the grey warrior. He groaned, tail falling to the ground. "Can we still play-fight?" he asked.

"Yes, you can. But stay close to me and Brightwish." Bluestep chuckled as Poolkit pounced on the black warrior's back. Darkkit landed on the ground with a thud.

"He's opened his eyes!" Brightwish's tail shot up immediantly and ran to her kit. "Reddish amber...so pretty, isn't it, Bluestep?"

The queen winked. "I wanted to keep his eyes a surprise, to see if you noticed. A couple weeks ago he did. I told him to trick you and always keep his eyes closed when you were around. It worked. Now, his real eye color is revealed."

Brightwish rolled her eyes. She licked Darkkit behind the ears, and glanced at Poolkit. She was brown with gentle blue eyes, just like her mother. Canyonkit was also brown, but had green eyes like her father and one grey paw on her right hind leg. She was wrestling with Whitekit around the clearing with Bluestep watching.

"Hey," a voice whispered in her ear. Brightwish flinched, then immediantly relaxed when she realized it was just Greypelt.

"I heard Sweetkit was blind and deaf. I'm really sorry about that." He gave her ear a gentle lick, and backed away. "So, what are you doing?"

Brightwish shrugged. "I was about to show Whitekit around the camp, but then Bluestep called me. I guess I'll save the tour until later." She glanced at the sky. The horizon was shown beyond the moorland, and the first stars were shown.

Greypelt grunted. "It's not that late. I doubt Mudtalon is even thinking about the night patrol. You should go." Hearing no words from Brightwish, he turned towards Darkkit. The tom was still play-fighting with Poolkit. "I take it he's opened his eyes?"

"They're beautiful," Brightwish said with a smile. "Just a couple weeks ago."

Greypelt blinked. Flicking his tail, he padded back to the warrior's den. No more words were spoken.

The tom blinked open his golden eyes. Stretching next to his mother's belly, he watched the stars glittering overhead. _Is StarClan watching us right now? _he thought, his paws jumping around with excitement at the thought of his ancestors. Maybe someone in the Clan was related to him? Without thinking, he ducked the log and walked in the heather. This would give him a perfect view of the stars. One of them was brighter and bigger than the others; it did not twinkle. Maybe that was one of the greatest leaders of WindClan. The kit walked further into the camp, until he was sitting uptop the Boulder. Lashing his tail with excitement, he pretended he was stalking a bird. Whitekit crouched down, still lashing his tail. The imaginary bird was right in front of him. At the right moment, he pounced, but lost his balance immediantly. The real sound of a bird was just above him. Flicking one ear, he gazed up at the night sky. "Eagle!" he gasped, accidentally out loud.

The bird was no ordinary size. It was huge! Brightwish warned him once never to go out at night without permission. Eagles, owls, and hawks could take him anywhere. But the kit hadn't listened. Frightened, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but right at the entrance of the nursery he tripped over a piece of moss and sent it flying.

Attracted to the noise, the eagle swooped down and grabbed Whitekit in its talons. The kit yowled in pain, trying to get attention. Higher and higher he went as the heather seemed farther and farther away.

To his relief, a grey warrior with green eyes came out of the warrior's den, tail lashing in anger. Brightwish told him this was Glassfur.

Just before the eagle could take off, Glassfur snapped his jaws around Whitekit's neck gently and wriggled out of the bird's wrath. The eagle tried to attack, but Glassfur ducked and kicked out with his hind legs. Screeching in pain, the bird flew off.

"Never do that again, kit." The tom was stern. "You could be killed. Now, go back to the nursery. If the wrong warrior finds you out here, you'd be crow-food." Blinking, he padded back to his den. "Mudtalon would give you the punishment you deserve for sneaking out on your own."

Whitekit dipped his head nervously and walked back to the nursery with light pawsteps. He walked into the gorse bush, hiding next to Brightwish's belly. It was as if he never sneaked out.

The whole night, he wondered: would Glassfur tell Rainstar?

Brightwish blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight poking in outside. She glanced at her kits, who were already up and running all over the nursery. Brightwish rolled her eyes, keeping them on Whitekit. Was that a scratch on his back?

Growling, she began to lick him furiously. "Who hurt you, Whitekit?" she snarled. "I'll kill them!"

Bluestep woke up and stretched. "It's just a small scratch. It'll heal."

Brightwish shot a glare at her friend. "We should call Skycloud over."

"It's just a scratch!" Bluestep replied, rolling her eyes. "It'll probably heal on its own. Calm down."

Brightwish glared at her once more, but didn't speak. She continued licking the scratch on Whitekit's back. A moment later, she got tired and stayed back to scratch her ears.

Whitekit smiled, watching her leave. Sweetkit looked like she wanted to see. Darkkit was laying down next to Brightwish with a grin on his face.

The first thing Whitekit saw when he woke up was the moon._ I woke up at midnight again? _Growling, he pushed into a perfect position, trying to fall asleep next to his mother's side. But his eyes wouldn't close. He was wide awake.

Pushing his forelegs up, he moved to another part of the den. A yawn startled him, and he looked behind to notice a bundle of brown fur staring up at him. "Can't a kit get some rest?" she asked, but her green eyes were sparkling.

Whitekit sighed. Canyonkit. "I'm not tired! I want to play with someone." He lashed his tail and crouched down, expecting her to play-fight.

Canyonkit rolled her eyes. She stood up and shook herself. "We'd wake all the cats up, and there's not much to do inside the nursery, anyway."

The white tom dipped his head, staring at the moss-covered floor. "Being a kit is so boring! If I was an apprentice, I could hunt and fight. It'd be so fun."

Again, Canyonkit rolled her eyes. "That's life, Whitekit. You're born as a kit for six moons, trained as an apprentice, and then turned into a warrior. I only have five more moons left." She looked up at him, proudly.

"Know-it-all..." Whitekit said, too quiet for her to hear. "Same for me! I only have five moons left, too!"

Canyonkit nodded. "I was born a couple days after you. Too bad you and Darkkit will become warriors before me and Poolkit. But, I can agree with you on our lives being boring. Before turning into an apprentice, all you do is sit in the nursery and suckle your mother's milk. The camp is huge and play-fighting is fun, but I'd rather explore the territory around camp, too!"

Whitekit grinned. "I can't even believe Brightwish said it was dangerous to go inside camp. All there is are WindClan cats like us. There's really nothing to worry about."

"But, outside the camp, there are badgers and foxes." Canyonkit widened her eyes. "I hate badgers. I want to die of old age; it's much better than feeling pain and going to StarClan."

The white tom nodded his head. "You're so right." Light filled his eyes, and he looked past the log to the entrance of WindClan camp. "The sun's coming up. I better go back to my mother." Without waiting for a reply, he lie down next to his mother, pretending to be asleep.

Eternalwish opened her blue eyes, glancing at her kits. All of them seemed to be awake. Darkkit sat beside her, and Whitekit shot him nervous glances.

"Reddish amber eyes are so creepy," he said, a little too loud. Darkkit glared at him, and he looked away. Whitekit suddenly had a slight interest in talking to Canyonkit.

Brightwish heard it, too. She licked Darkkit behind the ears. "Don't listen to what your brother says. Your eyes are not a problem."

Darkkit sighed, resting near her mother's belly. "Fine. I'm glad I at least opened my eyes..." Before Brightwish could respond, he had fallen fast asleep.

Smiling, Brightwish rested her head on her paws. Darkkit sounded so much like a warrior already. He wasn't playful or cheerful like the others; he was more serious. That was the strange thing about him. _What will he be like when he gets older?_ Brightwish thought. Her thoughts suddenly came to Sweetkit, and she glanced at the deaf and blind kit. Sweetkit seemed calm and healthy. Brightwish sadly looked at the ground, wrapping her tail around the she-cat. Whitekit and Canyonkit, she noticed, were talking to each other in the corner of the den like they always did.

"The kits fine?"

A voice made her flinch, and she stood up. Sweetkit moaned in her sleep. "Yes, Greypelt." She purred to hear his voice. "Sweetkit's deaf and blind, though, from what I've heard." She touched muzzles with the poor kit, ears flattened. "I feel so sorry for her. At least she can still smell. But still."

"That's impossible," Greypelt grunted. "Being both deaf and blind; it's like being dead." One glance at her told him she was healthy and drinking Brightwish's milk. It made him feel worse. If it wasn't for her loss of hearing and seeing, she'd make a fine warrior.

Brightwish nodded in agreement. "I guess she'll get used to it, though, and I will, too. After all, I still have Darkkit and Whitekit." Darkkit looked up at the golden queen after hearing his name, and curled up next to her.

"Oh, well," Greypelt replied. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Brightwish, I think Sweetkit may be the first cat ever to be born both deaf and blind!" He stalked out of the nursery, leaving Brightwish wide-eyed. What if it was true and Sweetkit was the first cat to be deaf and blind? She licked the kit's ear and sighed with pain. Greypelt was always the grumpy one, but for some reason Brightwish had fallen for him.

Whitekit padded over to his mother with an excited look. "You were there for a really long time," she said. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing important," Whitekit replied with a yawn. "Canyonkit's mother finally let her out in camp today. She said it was awesome! Can I go out there again? Last time you were touring me, Skytail interrupted us."

Brightwish nodded, giving the white kit's ears a gentle lick. She picked him up by the scruff and went out of the nursery. "I think we only need to tour the elder's den now. Be warned, the elders can be a bit rude. Come on." She released Whitekit and let him follow her to a giant hill filled with heathers.

Inside the heather was an old yellow she-cat with blind blue eyes. "Who's this?" she asked, tilting her head at a new scent.

"My kit," Brightwish said, narrowing her eyes. "His name is Whitekit. Don't you like him, Brightshine?"

"I can't even see him," the elder snapped. "What did you, forget I was blind?"

Brightwish flattened her ears. "Sorry. Let's go, Whitekit." She nudged the white tom. They were done for the day.

Whitekit yawned as he entered the nursery. He was tired of listening to Brightwish's tour. When they both settled down for a nap, he looked at his brother, Darkkit. He seemed to be staring intently at the entrance. _Maybe he wants to go out in camp one day and get a tour from Brightwish, too..._ he thought. Too bad their mother didn't send him a tour of the camp yet. What did Brightwish even think about the dark tom? Shaking off the thought, he lay down next to his mother to drink her milk. There was still plenty left until the three became apprentices.

Darkkit yawned as he woke up next to his mother's side. The sun was just rising above the horizon. Stretching, he sat down next to Brightwish, feeling comforted by her warmth. He was getting bored of drinking her milk; he just wanted a taste of fresh-kill. Brightwish told him of the rabbits WindClan warriors always ate. Darkkit only had four moons left of becoming an apprentice, but he was getting impatient by the second. Sighing, he tried to focus his mind on another thing - Whitekit. He had spent more time with Canyonkit than him, Brightwish, and Sweetkit, and he worried if his brother had abandoned them. Even worse, he had seen the camp before Darkkit, and the black kit wanted more than anything to see the camp.

"Is something wrong?" A voice released Darkkit from his thoughts, and he looked up to see his mother lick him behind the ear.

Darkkit shook his head. "But, when will I see the camp?"

Brightwish looked down at him. "Soon, Darkkit. Remember you play-fought outside the nursery, right?"

"Oh." Darkkit looked at his paws. "Well, I want a tour, too."

"You'll get one soon. Be patient," Brightwish insisted. She licked his head, purring.

This time Darkkit didn't answer. She noticed Canyonkit and Whitekit talking...was that the word Darkkit she heard? _Maybe it's my imagination. _Yawning, the golden she-cat rolled onto her belly, watching the Boulder with a bored expression.

Finally, Whitekit padded over to his mother. "What were you talking about?" Brightwish tilted her head, pushing up her forepaws until she was sitting down.

"Why?" The white kit looked at his black paws nervously. Brightwish could tell that he _had_ spoken about Darkkit. "I was just...just...talking about what it would be like to be a warrior, that's all," he stammered.

Brightwish rolled her eyes, but she decided to leave him be. If he wanted to talk about Darkkit, let him do it. She couldn't stop him.

Still keeping his head low, Whitekit went to share tounges with Sweetkit. Darkkit was staring at the entrance to camp with longing in his eyes. _You can come out whenever you want to, _Brightwish wanted to say. What was keeping him?

"Hey...what's that scratch on your back?" Whitekit was just about to go talk to Canyonkit when he heard his brother's voice. Looking over his shoulder in annoyance, Whitekit turned back to speak.

"It's nothing," Whitekit replied uneasily. It was still there? The eagle attack had been... what, a week ago?

A brown tabby walked over to the two. "That scratch will probably stay there, Whitekit," she exclaimed, "but don't worry. I'm not a medicine cat and I can tell you it's not infected."

"Come on, Sweetkit! We're going to see the camp!" Whitekit nudged the white she-cat. He grinned with happiness. "You too, Darkkit, Canyonkit, Poolkit!"

Poolkit groaned, licking her chest fur. "Can't a cat get some rest?" Her eyes sparkled at the thought of going into camp. Immediantly, she sprang up and walked to the three. "I thought Sweetkit's deaf."

Whitekit's face fell, as if he'd forgotten his sister couldn't communicate. "We can still play-fight, though, right?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," Bluestep mewed. "She could never become a warrior like this."

Canyonkit immediantly ran out of camp. With a bounce, Whitekit followed quickly behind. Poolkit fell in step behind Whitekit, and Darkkit went after her.


End file.
